Verloren's Scythe
Verloren's scythe is a living scythe that belonged to the God of Death, Verloren. Verloren appears to have been created with the scythe in hand, and it is unknown the exact time when he lost it (the moment he was sealed in Pandora's box, or years after his imprisonment). It wound up in Frau's possession due to the traitor Landkarte's manipulation. Despite being the current holder of the scythe, Frau comments that the scythe misses its old master. How Frau has managed to keep the scythe under control for so long is unknown, though it is implied that Frau manages to do so through a combination of willpower and Zehel's powers. The scythe shares its life force with its master, Verloren,In Kapitel 4, the Kor possessing the Old Man says: "If the scythe is alive then that person must also be alive! Don't forget it! and it is implied that destroying Verloren will kill the scythe- and vice versa. Form Verloren'sScytheCharacterSketch.png VerlorenScytheDesign2.png|Verloren's scythe with mouth open. Verloren's scythe resembles that of a normal Ghost scythe, only more sinister in appearance. At the heel of the scythe there are jagged spikes that cause it to resemble the open jaws and teeth of a monster. The 'mouth' of the scythe, which is a dark purple colour, looks to be pried open with some form of metal railing, the same shade of purple, and there is a long tail-like appendage descending from the top which normally attaches the scythe to its wielder but can be detached for use as a whip or be used to grab objects. The scythe is 'stored' in the right arm of the wielder, and emerges from the wielder's tattoo whenever summoned- or sometimes of its own accord. Personality The scythe is sentient. It has a mind of its own, is aware of its surroundings and needs, such as its current wielder, develops relationships with them, and behaves differently towards different masters. The scythe is rebellious and bold, and acts by itself, sometimes ignoring the orders of its wielder. This was shown when the scythe tries to force Frau to devour Teito's soul, despite Frau being unwilling. It is also quite greedy, and often complains of the taste of bad souls. Relationships Verloren (Ayanami): As Ayanami is the reincarnation of the scythe's former master, the scythe is loyal to him and him alone. Ayanami has warned Frau several times to look after the scythe as it will return to him one day, and even Frau is aware that the scythe misses its old master, as he had once said "you miss him, don't you" to it. The scythe recognises Ayanami as its old master, and even obeys his orders over the orders of its current wielder. This was shown in Kapitel 70, when Ayanami commanded the scythe to stop, it listened and refused to attack Ayanami. Zehel (Frau): Although Frau is the current holder of the scythe, it does not like him, nor have any respect for him. The scythe openly disobeys Frau's orders on multiple occasions, such as when it attempts to devour Teito's soul against Frau's will, and at times has even acted against him in a way that could kill or seriously injure him(Frau), such as when it refused to attack Ayanami when Frau was fighting him. Frau himself appears completely aware of the scythe's feelings towards him. Mikhail: '''Mikhail and Verloren's scythe have been shown interacting only twice. The first time, Mikhail defended Teito from the scythe when it wanted to devour Teito. The second time, the scythe protected Frau from an attack launched on Frau by a brainwashed Mikhail. When the scythe attacked Teito and Mikhail protected Teito, the scythe did not resist or complain when Mikhail forced it to retreat into Frau's arm, suggesting that it may hold some respect for Mikhail. Mikhail's dislike for Verloren may extend to the scythe. Their relationship remains unclear. History Manga Synopsis The incident with a Kor Verloren's Scythe first appears when Teito Klein has made a contract with the Old Man Kor and Bishops Frau and Castor attempt to stop him. Frau draws the scythe and goads the Kor into fighting him. When the Kor flees Frau, scythe in hand, pursues him and uses his Scythe to destroy the Kor wings. Because of Teito's presence, it is reluctant to retreat back into Frau's arm. Mikage's death Frau once again wields the scythe when he confronts Mikage, who has been possessed by Ayanami, the reincarnation of the scythe's master. Ayanami grabs the scythe and uses it to cut the Kor wing, killing Mikage. Ayanami then warns Frau that the scythe will return to him. Discovery of the Eye of Mikhail When Teito attempts to leave the Church, and Frau objects to Castor's actions, the scythe releases itself without Frau's permission and attacks Teito's unconscious body. Mikhail wakes and uses his powers to defend Teito from the attack. The scythe then retreats back into Frau's right arm. Trivia *Many fans believe that Verloren is innocent of Eve's murder, and that the scythe lost control and devoured her. *In Kapitel 67, it is shown that the former Zehel, Guido, was not in possession of Verloren's scythe, meaning that it is Frau, not Zehel, who took the scythe. It was later revealed that Landkarte forced Verloren's scythe into Frau. *When the Zaiphon writing on Verloren's scythe is translated, the letters spell: Pheiy lolen, '''which can be translated to the Japanese Ver loren'''. *The scythe's gender is never outright stated, but Frau speaks to and about it as if it were male. References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Male